super shadic Z
by shadic dimencional
Summary: en nueva saltadilla unos cientifico estaban experimentando con la sustancia X pero un accidente causa que la sustancia X se tranfsdormarse por la sustancia Z cuando lo probaron la sustancia en un erizo el junto con tres chicas se transformaron y obtuvieron poderes mira como los cuatro heroes defienden a la ciudad
1. Chapter 1

Las chicas súper poderosas z son propiedad de Craig McCracken y los personajes de Sonic son de sega

"**nueva saltadilla un ligar tranquilo sin amenazas de monstruos o robots gigantes pero eso cambiara muy pronto y comenzó en este laboratorio"**

Estamos en un laboratorio donde un hombre piel blanco con ropa de científico con pelo negro estaba mezclando químicos hasta que un niño igual con traje de laboratorio llego una caretilla con pasteles un poco de té con un perro robot y un erizo

-buenos días papá te traje te-dijo el niño

-ho gracias ken-dijo el adulto yendo a lavarse las manos

-como van tu análisis con la sustancia X la estabilizaste-

-mmmh no ken todavía no nada de lo que he intentado ha funcionado pero sé que una vez que encuentre el estabilizador seremos capas de alterar cualquier anomalía química y meteorológica o al menos eso espero-dijo el adulto pero miro la caretilla y vio los pasteles-pasteles Huber son mis favoritos-dijo el adulto tomando un pastel se veían como una bola de harina

-también son los de shadic-dijo ken mientras veían al pequeño erizo disfrutaba un pastel

-si ese pequeñín lo disfruta me gustaría estar de su tamaño-dijo el adulto perro el perro robot empezó a ladrar

-no peach no son para ti solo eres un robot recuerdas además que arias con un pastel Huber-dijo pero el perro se sacudió frenéticamente-de acuerdo te soltare-dijo ken para soltar al perro robot que tomo dos pasteles uno en la boca otra en su pata y empezó a bailar haciendo que los dos humanos rieran el erizo al ver esto brinco a la cabeza del robot y también hizo lo mismo-ya es suficiente-dijo ken al ver que el erizo se subió pero el robot se resbalo haciendo que el erizo y el pastel de su pata salieran volando espantando a padre e hijo pero el padre pudo agarrar al erizo pero el pastel cayó en un contenedor con algo negro al ver el contenedor decía sustancia X los dos científicos el adulto con el erizo en mano incluyendo al perro se acercaron al contenedor para ver como la sustancio negra se cambiaba a uno multicolor haciendo que apareciera un brillo y sacudiendo un poco el laboratorio pero al final libero una nube rosa

-será que-dijo el adulto tomando una muestra poniéndola en una maquina esta hizo sonidos y empezó a decir

-_empezando análisis-_dijo para empezar a hacer más ruidos-_estabilización completa la sustancia muestra propiedades para alterar estructural moleculares_-el adulto puso una mueca ya que lo consiguió por un accidente

-lo logramos-dijo el niño emocionado

-emm si gracias a ti, a peach y a shadic-luego el perro salto a los brazos del niño comenzando a darle vueltas al perro

-_se requiere una nueva calificación_-

-mmmh está ya no es la sustancia X que será ¡ya se es la sustancia Z!-

-_sustancia Z confirmada_-

-qué opinas ken-dijo el adulto mirando al niño mientras jugaba con el perro

-la sustancia Z me parece muy bien-

-computadora actualiza los datos

-_la sustancia Z fue registrada en la federación científica esperando al sujeto de prueba_-

-muy bien amiguito es tu turno-dijo el adulto poniendo al erizo en una mesa el erizo se asustó haciéndose bola

-no te preocupes shadic esto te currara confía en nosotros ok-dijo el pequeño dando confianza al erizo y volviendo a su forma normal

-no te muevas ok-dijo el adulto acercándose con una jeringa con sustancia Z-ahora tranquilo-dijo el doctor para inyectarle la sustancia Z el erizo parecía asustado a la ajuga pero se comportó bien con el doctor pero lo que paso después fue que el erizo brillo de forma multicolor cuando el brillo desapareció se pudo ver al erizo pero con púas azules y rojas y un poco más grande

-excelente-dijo ken pero se escuchó un trueno de afuera llamando la atención de todos los presentes viendo por la ventana y parecía que estaba nevando-nieve a mitad del verano-

-no tiene sentido y al parecer está ocurriendo en toda la ciudad mira el alcalde-dijo el adulto tomando a shadic en una mano mirando todos al televisor el alcalde era un hombre mayor tenía un traje azul con moño rojo tenía un bigote y parece alterado

-profesor utonio que bien que lo encontramos necesitamos su ayuda es el clima se ha vuelto completamente loco-

-si ya nos dimos cuenta-

-enserio entonces deben saber sobre los icebergs que se forman por toda la ciudad-dijo el alcalde y era verdad alrededor de la ciudad se formaban icebergs y se hacían cada vez más grandes-pronto nueva saltadilla parecerá el polo norte creo que son pingüinos están por toda la ciudad-dijo el alcalde pero una mujer apareció pero solo se podía ver su pelo y su vestido su pelo es de solo amarillo y el vestido era blanco

-señor no creo que sean los pingüinos

-en ese caso debe ser un malvado hombre de nieve-

-no y no solo en saltadilla señor el clima en todo el mundo ha actuado muy diferente-dijo la rubia mostrando en la pantalla las pirámides de Egipto y estaban cubiertas de nieve-en Egipto hay una tormenta de nieve mientras que en Moscú es un desierto hay sequía en Venecia y parece que no ha dejado de llover en semanas en Australia-dijo la mujer mostrando las respectivas imágenes

-qué horror-dijo el profesor

-pá tengo una idea y si usamos la sustancia Z para reparar el clima-

-todavía no hay que hacer muchas pruebas más-

-pero funciono bien con shadic puede funcionar-

-no ken pensaremos en algo mejor-

-pero-

-no ken es muy arriesgado-

-está bien-dijo ken mientras tomaba a shadic de la mano de su padre y se fue a un sillón que estaba en la habitación mientras que los adultos discutían ken jugaba con peach y shadic ellos tenían unas espadas de juguetes el perro lo sostenía con la pata mientras que shadic lo sostenía con la boca-no es justo la sustancia Z funciono en ti porque no lo usamos-dijo ken pero escucho unos chillido era de parte de shadic-tienes razón hay que hacerlo por el bien de saltadilla y de la ciencia-dijo ken mientras agarraba a shadic y se iba de la habitación

-muy bien ese será nuestro plan vamos ken hay que trabajar-dijo el profesor pero ya no vio a ken-ken-dijo mientras miraba alrededor-hay no la sustancia Z desapareció-dijo el profesor pero lo que vio fue a ken en una base con un cañón rojo apuntando afuera-ken espera es muy pronto-dijo el profesor mientras corría por su hijo

-blanco avistado-dijo ken mirando por una mira apuntando a un iceberg y abriendo la ventana-listo shadic-dijo ken shadic estaba alado de la mira y recibió un chillido

-no ken no lo hagas-dijo el profesor dirigiéndose hacia su hijo

-fuego-dijo ken para que el cañón disparara un rajo amarillo generando mucho viento y cuando el rayo impacto con un iceberg este exploto levantando agua y se vieron como rayos blancos y negros se fueron de la zona de impacto pero hiso que el clima volviera a la normalidad luego lo padre e hijo vieron por la ventana-rayos de luz que significaran-dijo ken pero dos rayos de luz uno blanco y uno negro se dirigían a los dos

-cuidado ken-dijo el profesor mientras que cubría a su hijo esperando los dos rayos pero los dos humanos vieron como el erizo brinco a los dos rayos con la espada de juguete en su boca interceptando los rayos y cayendo de la plataforma

-shadic-dijo ken preocupado por el pequeño erizo cuando los dos humanos llegaron donde estaba el erizo sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-no puedo creerlo-

[En una parte de la ciudad]

Una chica con pelo naranja y ojos del mismo color con moño rojo vestía una playera blanca con mangas largas con rayas rojas con una falda de mezclilla con zapatos rosas cargaba una bolsa con comida y una pequeña mochila

-hoy fue un largo día de escuela aunque el clima actuó raro-dijo la chica pero un grupo de chicos pasaron por ahí-hay el equipo de básquetbol-luego otros aparecieron-ha el equipo de futbol o como desearía un chico fuerte que me proteja y que le gusten los dulces aunque a decir verdad ya me dio hambre-dijo la chica dirigiéndose a un parque luego se sentó en una banca apunto de comer un chocolate-a desayunar-dijo la chica pero vio como una niña jugaba con un yoyo pero al levantar la vista vio un rayo blanco que se dirigía a la niña-oye cuidado-dijo la chica cubriendo a la niña del rayo pero apareció un brillo de color blanco alrededor de ella cuando se fue la chica cambio de ropa tenía un chaleco rosa con un corazón atrás una P en el lado derecho que cubría lo que parecía un traje de baño rosa una falda rosa un cinturón blanco con botones rosas verdes y azules pero un circulo rosa con la letra P zapatos blancos con detalles rosas guantes negros con muñequeras rosas su listón se izó más grande cuando se fue el brillo ella tenía un yoyo rosa con una P-que pasa que alguien me diga que paso porque no entiendo nada-

[En otra parte de la ciudad]

Una chica estaba caminando y muchos hombres le decían-hola burbuja-dijo un chico

-oye me gusta tu cabello-dijo otro chico

-te acompaño a casa-dijo otro chico

-hola gracias no estoy bien-dijo la chica era rubia von ojos azules traía una mochila y tenía puesto un uniforme escolar consistía en una corbata azul una playera blanca con mangas largas una falda azul en cuadros y unas calcetas acompañadas de unos zapatos negros-no estoy bien

-tomamos algo después de clases-dijo otro chico

-lo siento chicos estoy ocupada-dijo burbuja que seguía caminando a una tienda de ropa donde tomo un vestido beige con falda multicolor-este color es para mí-dijo la chica que salió tarareando y vio a una niña juga con unas burbujas y se acercó-recuerdo que cuando era niña hacia unas burbujas iguale a estas-dijo burbuja pero vio que en el cielo un rayo blanco iba a golpear a la niña lo que hizo fue cubrir a la niña rodeándose de una luz blanca cuando se fue ella tenía un chaleco azul con un corazón atrás una P de lado derecho que cubría lo que parecía un traje de baño azul una falda azul un cinturón blanco con botones rosas verdes y azules pero un circulo azul con la letra P zapatos blancos con detalles azules guantes negros con muñequeras azules con un broche azul en su pelo cuando se fue el brillo ella tenía lo que se parecía una vara pero con un gran aro blanco al final-que pasa no recuerdo haber comprado esta ropa-dijo la chica mientras le salía un signo de pregunta de la cabeza

[En otra parte de la ciudad]

Vemos a una chica con pelo azul marino ojos verdes tenía una gorra con mochila naranja tenía una playera amarilla unos shorts deportivos verdes andaba en una patineta verde con ruedas naranjas-ya voy dijo la chica mientras que esquivaba a un grupo de chicas con regalos sabe cuando cruzo una reja para salir a la calle ya en la banqueta era un niño jugando con un martillo del chapulín colorado pero lo que le llamo la atención es que un rayo de luz blanca se dirigía al niño-cuidado-dijo la chica mientras que tapaba al niño con su cuerpo recibiendo el rayo de luz y la rodeo cuando se fue la luz ella tenía un chaleco verde con un corazón atrás una P de lado derecho que cubría lo que parecía un traje de baño verde una falda verde un cinturón blanco con botones rosas verdes y azules pero un circulo azul con la letra P zapatos blancos con detalles verdes guantes negros con muñequeras verdes con dos broches verdes en su pelo cuando se fue el brillo ella tenía lo que se parecía un gran martillo amarillo con una P verde-hay no que es esto no me digas que estoy usando un vestido-

[En el laboratorio]

Podemos ver los dos científicos y al perro robot con miradas serias ya que en la mesa se encontraba su pequeño erizo o bueno ya no tan pequeño era shadic conservaba sus espinas azules y rojas él tenía un cuerpo humanoide se le podía ver que tenía músculos no muchos pero si para que se noten guantes blancos una playera blanca que era cubierta por un chaleco negro con amarillo en donde irían las mangas y donde estaba el cuello con un rayo blanco del lado derecho en su espalda tenía una jema verde también tenía una pantalones de mezclilla con unos zapatos rojos y blancos él estaba conectado a muchas máquinas de hospital con una mascarilla que le daba oxígeno y atado de pies a manos en la mesa-pá dime que crees que le paso a shadic-dijo ken

-no lo sé ken la formula Z altera químicamente al sujeto pero no pensé que altérala tanto el cuerpo-dijo el profesor utonio

-crees que tenga que ver los dos rayos de luz que chocaron con el-

-no lo sé-dijo el profesor pero se escuchó un grito

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito el erizo con la mascarilla puesta liberando rayos blancos y negros y todas las maquinas espesaron a soltar luces rojas

-ken cuidado-dijo el profesor ken se fue con su padre pero peach no tuvo tanta suerte ya que un rayo blanco y recibiendo una descarga

-peach-dijo ken pero se acabó el rayo y peach saco humo de por la boca

-vaya eso fue intenso-dijo el perro

-tienes razón peach eso fue ¡espera acabas de hablar!-dijo ken pero el profesor miro por la ventana

-mmmh me pregunto dónde irán los rayos Z negros-

-em papá tenemos otro problema-dijo ken ya que shadic no estaba en la mesa y había un gran agujero en la pared-

-hay que buscarlo-

-emm papá-

-ahora que-

-mira-dijo ken apuntando a la pantalla

-qué es eso acaso es un mono verde-

[Unos minutos antes en el zoológico]

Estaba un mono café pero de repente le cayó un rayo negro haciendo mucho daño al animal-pero su cuerpo cambiaba de un mono normal cambio a tener su piel verde tener una especie de barba un caso morado con blanco una capa negra con coderas azul marino con triángulos rojos cayendo de la hombrera hacia abajo y tenía unos guantes negros-apestosos humanos saluden a Mojo Jojo-

[En el parque con la chica peli naranja]

Vemos a la chica peli naranja haciendo unos trucos con el yoyo-enserio eres muy buena-dijo la niña que antes había salvado

-qué raro nunca he usado el yoyo tan bien algo muy raro está sucediendo aquí-dijo la peli naranja pero se escuchó como muchas personas corrían y gritaban de algo

-alguien soltó a los animales-dijo u hombre llevándose a su hija que era la niña pequeña

-que animales-dijo la chica pero un tigre apareció-hay-

[En el zoológico]

-son libres mis hermanos no más jaulas para usted señor rinoceronte ni para los pandas ni camellos todos son libres hahaha-dijo mojo Jojo-me pregunto qué hare después me iré por haya-dijo mojo Jojo pero le taparon unos elefantes mejor por aquí-dijo mientras cruzaba una pared como si nada

[En el parque]

-oye esa es mi tarea-dijo la chica mientras unas cabras comían su tarea-al menos tendré una buena excusa-dijo la chica mirando para abajo pero un lagarto estaba alado de su pie puso a la chica nerviosa y un poco asustada-hay van a comerme van a comerme que voy a hacer que me saquen de aquí-dijo y el Jojo se estiro a una rama dando vueltas y jalando a la chica poniéndola en una rama-eso fue raro es como si hubiera volado no-dijo pero muchos animales empezaban a querer alcanzarla-hay no que alguien me ayude-dijo la chica pero un rayo azul apareció de la nada pero mostro una figura negra imposible de reconocer esa figura rugió como un león o tal vez más fuerte asustando a los animales cerca de la chica luego brinco a lado de la chica cargándola y llevándola a tierra lejos de los animales

-estas bien-dijo la figura

-si eso creo-dijo la chica algo sonrojada-soy bombón y tú quién eres

-ojala lo supiera ahg-dijo la figura mientras unos pocos rayos de energía blanca con negro salían de el

-¡estás bien!-

-duele…debo…..correr-dijo la figura antes de desaparecer en una estela azul que se perdía en las calles

-espera oye *suspiro* hay no se fue-dijo la chica mientras veía a mojo Jojo a lo lejos-que quien es ese-luego miro como se acercó a un león

-ho hola amigo león que estas comiendo-dijo mojo Jojo mientras le quitaba algo en de la boca del león sacando lo que parecía una galleta de vainilla luego la abrió y oleo el contenido

-¡oye esa es mi galleta la tomo de mi bolsa!-dijo la chica mientras le quitaba-es una galleta de vainilla son de mis favoritas vez primero la abres y le quitas el relleno cremoso mmmh después de eso te comes lo demás toma ahora inténtalo tú-dijo bombón dándole un pedazo de la galleta y mojo Jojo hizo lo mismo que le dijo la peli naranja-si quieres que sepa apropiadamente debes hacerlo con las dos manos lo vez es algo natural-mmmh que ricas espera un momento-dijo bombón mientras que miraba a mojo Jojo y el hacía lo mismo luego los dos tomaron distancia-algo no está bien aquí primero usa una gran capa negra todos saben que eso significa que maldad y hay una aura negra cerca de su cuerpo no puede ser bueno mmmh creo que es un chico malo-pensó bombón

-mmmh algo no está bien primero soy un gran mono verde segundo puedo hablar tercero floto en el aire además quiero dominar al mundo ha ha creo que soy un tipo malo-pensó mojo Jojo

-y eso significa-pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo pero bombón le quiso dar un golpe con el yoyo pero mojo Jojo lo esquivo bombón le daba golpes rápidos con el yoyo mientras que mojo Jojo le daba golpes con el puño abierto **(tanto celebro y no sabe golpear) **así siguieron por un tiempo

[En el laboratorio]

-papá crees que esto tenga que ver con lo que le paso a shadic con la explosión de la sustancia Z-

-no sé pero al parecer así es pero que era ese rayo azul-luego vieron que la pelea se extendió a la ciudad y la chica con el mono estaban destrozando la ciudad

[Con el alcalde]

-es bueno que alguien defienda la ciudad pero si ella sigue así no habrá ciudad que defender-

[En la pelea]

-fallaste-dijo mojo Jojo mientras esquivaba el yoyo-otra vez-dijo mientras esquivaba y se acercara a bombón haciendo que cayera por unas cajas de una tienda que estaba allí-ahora eres mía-dijo mojo Jojo pero un rayo azul apareció mandado a volar a mojo-que fue eso-dijo pero el mismo rayo lo golpeo otra vez

-que será eso-dijo bombón-acaso es él-dijo la chica peli naranja mirando como mojo Jojo era golpeado por el rayo pero lo que no se espero fue que el rayo giro alrededor de mojo Jojo

-qué es esto-dijo mojo Jojo pero fue golpeado por atrás-que está pasando-dijo mojo pero fue recibido por un golpe del rayo se pudo ir como mojo Jojo rebotaba en el círculo formado por el rayo pero el rayo tomo distancia y corrió de vuelta hacia mojo Jojo mientras que mojo Jojo juraría ver una bola que proveía del rayo esto hiso que mojo Jojo chocara con un auto amarillo-yo mejor me voy-dijo mojo Jojo saliendo volando

-gracias-dijo bombón pero el rayo empezó a perderse en la calle-oye espera *suspiro* hay no se fue –luego miro a los animales-muy bien chicos vengan por aquí-dijo la chica mientras dirigía a los animales al zoológico sorprendiendo todo-por favor no necesitan agradecerme les daré mi autógrafo al final-dijo bombón pero el coche donde había chocado mojo Jojo se acercó y de él saliendo el alcalde

-emm la próxima vez tenga más cuidado con los edificios y los autos y-dijo el alcalde señalando todo el destrozo que había hecho la pelea-todo lo demás pero como alcalde le doy las gracias-

-emm tengo que correr-dijo bombón empezado a salir brincando

-espera-

[En otra parte de la ciudad]

-no puedo creer que un rayo de luz me diera poderes y un lindo vestido-dijo burbuja brincando por las calles

[Con la chica de vestimenta verde]

-no me importaría tanto si no tuviera que usar este estúpido vestido-dijo la chica mientras caminaba con la patineta en un hombreo

[En otra parte de la ciudad]

Podemos ver a shadic que era el rayo de luz azul en unos momentos-que está pasando donde estoy-dijo pero un dolor apareció de repente por todo su cuerpo-necesito más velocidad-dijo aumentando la velocidad

[En el laboratorio]

-no puedo creerlo la sustancia Z transforma a tres chicas normales tenemos que averiguar más de ellas rápidamente-dijo el profesor utonio

-si papa y hay que atrapar a shadic también tal vez podamos ayudarlo-dijo ken

-si hay que buscarlos-dijo mientras salía del laboratorio


	2. Chapter 2

Las chicas súper poderosas z son propiedad de Craig McCracken y los personajes de Sonic son de sega

Estamos con el profesor utonio y ken conduciendo un coche blanco con quema cocos y en el camino encontraron al alcalde y su secretaria la señorita velo donde se detuvieron enfrente de ellos-alcalde suba-dijo el profesor utonio y el alcalde junto con la señorita Belo se subieron quedando en el asiento de conductor y copiloto

-mira papá allí está una de las chicas que fueron transformadas-dijo Ken apuntando a bombón que estaba afuera brincando

-así es Ken alcalde acérquese-dijo el profesor Utonio y el coche se acercó a Bombón haciendo que entrara en el coche y el doctor junto con ken la ataron a una cama que estaba en el coche dejando a bombón confundida

-alguien quisiera por favor explicarme que está sucediendo es decir porque me ataron a esta cama y a donde vamos-

-mmmh tu eres la niña que destrozo media ciudad-dijo el alcalde

-yo no destruí la ciudad solo intente ayudar además no veo al tipo rayo azul por ningún lado-dijo Bombón con un puchero al final-ya saben lo que dicen no puedes cuidar a la ciudad sin romper algunos huevos y hablando de huevos tienen algo de comer en este lugar-luego Peach se brincó arriba de bombón con un dulce en la boca-hay gracias perrito mmmh podrían decirme a donde me llevan es una pesadilla-

-no no claro que no mi fallo digo el profesor y yo solo tratamos de-dijo ken nervioso

-ha ya veo primero me matan de hambre luego tu perrito me sacude una barra de chocolate enfrente de mi nariz pues no funcionara tengo súper poderes-

-si sabemos de tus nuevas habilidades y por eso te trajimos-dijo el profesor Utonio

-él dice la vedad solo queremos ayudar-dijo Ken

-tenemos que averiguar que te paso y porque me siento responsable en parte por todo esto-

-que quiere decir con eso-

-estábamos probando una nueva sustancia la sustancia z ken pensó que podía utilizarla para estabilizar el clima disparo la sustancia desde el laboratorio al parecer funciono pero libero una serie de rayos unos blancos otros negros-

-es cierto eso fue lo que me golpeo en el parque lo recuerdo bien-dijo Bombón

-son los rayos negros que me preocupan como el que callo en el laboratorio también en el zoológico alteraron mucho a los animales me pregunto si a él también-dijo Ken pero la última parte en voz baja

-ha debí adivinarlo-dijo Bombón

-qué quieres decir con eso-

-ustedes son científicos ustedes díganme que hicieron-dijo bombón pero esto puso un poco triste a Ken

-estábamos ayudando a un amigo con una enfermedad resulto exitoso pero dos rayos Z uno de color blanco y uno de color negro chocaron con el esto altero un poco su cuerpo y reaccionara de una manera inesperada-dijo el profesor pero preocupo un poco a Ken Bombón no pudo evitar notarlo y se puso a pensar por un rato hasta que decidió hablar

-bueno los perdono después de todo tengo súper poderes aunque no puedo romper estas correas de que están hechas hay una posibilidad que me liberen prometo que seré buena-dijo bombón y Ken se acercó para desatarla luego la chica se sentó y estiro sus brazos y persiguió comiendo el dulce que peach le entrego haciendo que unos corazones salieran de sus ojos luego peach ladro afuera de la ventana

-que pasa peach-dijo Ken

-mira haya es otra más-dijo el perro robótico

-mira tu perro habla-dijo asustada Bombón

-claro hablo todo el tiempo-

-alguien les ha dicho que son muy extraños sino me corresponde a mí son muy extraño que sigue un animal humanoide-

-de echo peach fue golpeado por un rayo Z y por parte de un en eso se parecen un poco-dijo ken

-una más chicos una más-dijo Peach subiendo al techo por el quemacocos ganándose la atención de todos luego Bombón subió al lado de él viendo a burbuja brincando del otro lado de un rio

-ella es parecida a la que tenemos atrás-dijo el alcalde

-permítame eso-dijo Bombón tomando unos binoculares que tenía el alcalde-me parece familiar hasta usamos el mismo traje me pregunto si la habla golpeado el mismo rayo que ha mi-

-se mueve rápido papa no hay que perderla-dijo Ken

-si tenemos que vigilarlas a los dos luego iremos por el-dijo el profesor utonio luego bombón bajo con los demás para que el coche acelere

-tal vez ella y yo podamos trabajar juntas-dijo Bombón

-ya me lo imagino-dijo Ken

-proteger a la ciudad-dijo el profesor al mismo tiempo que el alcalde

-seremos súper heroínas allá podría ser mi secuas-dijo bombón esto causo que todos se cayeran de espaldas

[Más adelante]

Vemos a Mojo Jojo caminando con un bastón

-no puedo creer que ese rayo azul me golpeara aparte que era esa cosa yo estaba por ganarle a la pelirroja él se entromete la próxima vez voy a apastar esos apestosos humanos-dijo Mojo Jojo pero apareció burbuja saltando por allí tarareando-y ella quien es ¡apestosa humana dime dónde puedo!-Dijo Mojo Jojo pero fue interrumpido por burbuja pisándole la cabeza mientras seguía su camino

-debí haber tropezado con algo ho vaya-dijo Burbuja

-pero que tonta espera alto ahora te tengo-dijo Mojo Jojo intentando darle un golpe pero fallo muchas veces cayendo de espaldas-niña insolente detente-dijo mojo poniéndose delante de ella-te atrapare niña-dijo mojo queriendo darle un golpe pero lo esquivaba muy fácil luego burbuja piso su cara y salió brincando de allí luego mojo intento mojarla pero acabo mojándose a sí mismo luego intento dándole un dulce pro tampoco funciono para atraparla luego con un bate pero lo rompió esto acabo con mojo brincando atrás de Burbuja tratando de atraparla

[En el coche]

Peach le ladraba a mojo desde el auto

-es el mismo mono que me ataco en el zoológico el que tiene esa extraña aura negra-dijo Bombón

-aura yo no veo nada-dijo Ken mirando a mojo-pá crees que ese mono este bajo el control de un rayo negro Z tal vez solo los afectados por los rayos Z solo puedan ver su aura-

-esto se pone peor los rayos Z han vuelto violento a ese mono esa chica azul está en peligro debe darse prisa alcalde-dijo el profesor utonio

-peligro dice yo la veo feliz-dijo el alcalde mirando como reía-de cualquier modo acérele señorita velo definitivamente no debemos perderlos con eso ello aceleraron hasta que mojo chocaba arriba del coche con el quemacocos serado pero se resbalo soltando muchos dulces que traía

-miren ese mono tiene todo clase de dulces miren chocolates paletas menta chicles y dulces de miel de seguro todo fue robado si se come todo eso se va a sentir real mente mal-dijo bombón-tal vez deba ayudarlo-dijo para que abriera el quemacocos haciendo que cayeran los dulces

-ha mis dulces-dijo mojo

-olle no crees que es demasiados dulces pudrirás tus dientes-

-tu otra vez-dijo mojo para recoger todos los dulces he irse brincando de allí seguida por bombón ellos alcanzaron a burbuja bombón trataba de atraparlo pero mojo la esquivaba hasta que mojo tuvo suficiente y se paró cerca de unas rocas lanzándoselas-ya vete ya vete ya vete-dijo mientras se las lanzaba bombón se resbalo por una roca luego mojo decidió agarrar una roca grande al lanzarla el brillo azul regreso y golpeo la roca haciéndola trisas el brillo azul regreso donde estaba mojo y empezó a correr en círculo-no otra vez no-

Mientras tanto con bombón y burbuja se encontraron y miraron a mojo-es él él dueño de ese brillo azul que estará haciendo aquí-dijo bombón

-oye no deberíamos hacer algo parece que esto va enserio podrían salir heridos-dijo burbuja

-claro que no es un mono malvado-

-enserio eso es muy malo-

-solo porque quiero apoderarme del mundo no significa que sea malo-dijo mojo pero el rayo azul lo noqueo

-pero tal vez sea algo ambicioso-dijo burbuja

-no miraste el aura oscura que tiene alrededor-dijo bombón-además los monos comunes no pueden hablar-

-enserio hasta ahora se dan cuenta-pensó Shadic que seguía corriendo hasta que una red lo atrapo

-lo tengo profesor-dijo Ken

-bien echo ken vamos al laboratorio-dijo el profesor

Ya estando todos en el laboratorio Bombón Burbuja y Shadic estaban conectados a unas máquinas analizándolos ahora Bombón y burbuja estaban en un sillón comiendo bocadillos mientras que Shadic estaba conectada a una maquina

-porque tienen a ese animalito con esa máquina-dijo burbuja

-los químicos Z lo alteraron tanto que tiene exceso de energía que clase de energía no sé pero tanto él como ustedes ya no son normales ahora son súper poderosas-

-me agrada en nombre- dijo bombón-no puedo creer que él sea l dueño de la luz esperaba que sea un chico lindo-pensó ella

Shadic por otro lado estaba desesperado intentaba liberarse de esta máquina mordisqueaba y jalaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta casi romperlas el profesor noto esto y se acercó a Shadic con un a caja

-ten-le entrego la caja

Shadic al abrirla vio dos anillos al verlo confundido el profesor se los puso y Shadic dejo de sentir dolor

-muy bien ahora con las demás que haremos con ustedes-

-tengo una idea vamos Peach-dijo Ken

Mientras que el profesor y Ken investigaban a Peach Shadic y las chicas estaban en la sala pero ellas empezaron a volar el profesor llevo a las chicas a otro lado dejando a Shadic con mojo

-dime recuerdas-dijo Shadic hablándole a Mojo

-¿recordar que?-

-recordar tu vida antes del rayo Z-

-Mojo tiene recuerdos borrosos-

-pero recuerdas verdad-

-si un poco ¿tu?-

-no no recuerda nada nisiquera se dónde estamos pero me resulta familiar-

-mmmh Mojo no acepta los experimentos en animales-

Shadic estuvo pensando en esto pero dentro de la otra sala las chicas ahora estaban en ropa civil pero no un cinturón con la letra P el de bombón era rosa y el de burbuja era azul Mojo vio esto y se asusto

-yo no quiero ser normal de nuevo-

-tranquilízate quieres-

-no es la oportunidad de escapar-dijo mojo mientras se ribera pero se escapó por la ventana las demás se entraron a la sala

-¿Dónde está el mono?-pregunto Bombón

-se fue por la ventana-dijo Shadic

Mientras que iba por la calle se encontró a bellota pero ella estaba enojada y le dio un golpe con su martillo mandándolo a volar y minutos después llegaron

**Perdón por el corto capitulo pero estoy algo ocupado**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los derechos de autor de los personajes de Las chicas súperpoderosas z son propiedad de Craig McCracken y los personajes de Sonic son de sega**

**¡Ya basta! **= gritando y cartas

_¿Pero qué? _= pensando

(Aparece de la nada) = acción mientras que hablan

"snif snif" = sonidos que son difíciles de describir

Que quieres decir = hablar normal

_**Hola **_= mensaje del auto

Estamos en el laboratorio, donde el profesor Utonio y ken, estaban contra la pared y el martillo, literalmente ya que Bellota, los estaba amenazando con su martillo

**Bellota: ¡se están burlando de mi está, es una falda, una falda lo que sea que hayas echo, será mejor que lo arreglen y que sea! ¡AHORA!**

**Shadic:** mejor relájate, quieres (sujeta el martillo)

**Bellota:** ¡que dijiste! (lo mira a los ojos)

**Shadic:** que te calmes, ¿eres sorda o qué? Faldita

**Bellota:** ¿cómo me llamaste?

**Ken:** ¿y si mejor, nos calmamos todos?

**Shadic:** quieres que te lo repita, faldita

**Bellota:** no me llames así

**Shadic: **¿o qué?

Bellota logra zafar su martillo del agarre de Shadic y le da un golpe en el estómago, mandándolo a una pared

**Bellota:** o eso

Shadic salió de la pared y a gran velocidad corrió hacia Bellota dándole un golpe, mandándola afuera del laboratorio, Shadic salió también esperando al contra ataque

**Shadic:** no vuelvas a hacer eso

Bellota corrió, a dirección donde estaba Shadic y le quiso dar un golpe, con el martillo, pero el solo lo esquivo fácilmente, pero al darle la espalda a Bellota esta aprovecho para darle un golpe, mandándolo a volar, haciendo un cráter horizontal a lo lejos, Shadic se levantó pero Bellota iba a darle un golpe, con el martillo, Shadic puso sus manos, como escudo, pero el martillo le dio en el anillo, este no se rompió, pero si lo zafó de su muñeca Shadic tomo su mano derecha, que brillaba con rayos color azul y rojos y le mando un golpe a Bellota, esta la pudo evitar, pero la onda del golpe creo un rastro de destrucción ,hasta una roca que fue explotada, antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer o decir algo, los dos fueron amarados por una cuerda, era Bombón que con su yoyo los ato

**Shadic:** que pasa

**Bombón:** ustedes dos ya vasta

**Bellota:** él empezó ¿o eso? ¿Qué o quién eres?

**Shadic:** eso fue grosero, como sea desátanos

**Bombón:** no hasta que se calmen

**Shadic:** estamos calmados verdad emm

**Bellota:** Bellota

**Shadic: **si Bellota verdad que…. ¿Espera ese es tu nombre? Bellota

**Bellota:** en realidad no

**Shadic: **entonces cuál es tu verdadero nombre

**Bellota:** como si te lo fuera a decir

**Shadic: **como sea estamos bien, relajados, tranquilos, crees que nos puedes soltar

**Bombón:** está bien pero compórtense

Después de soltar a Shadic y a Bellota, se dirigieron al laboratorio, donde Shadic aun miraba su mano, aun tenia los rayos de colores, pero no le dolían tanto, pero decidió preguntar después, al regresar la vista a su furiosa amiga vio que tenía ropa Civil, junto con todas

**Shadic:** _ahora que _

**Ken:** (se pone a lado de él) ¿te ayudo?

**Shadic:** …. ¿quién eres tú?

**Ken: **¿no me recuerdas?

**Shadic:** yo no, no importa dime que son estas cosas (levanta su mano rebelando el anillo que se cayó en la pelea)

**Ken:** si emm…. Esos a esos le llamamos anillos inhibidores, lo que hacen es poner tu poder en límite, por así decirlo, es muy útil ya que no hay dolor y puedes acceder a todo tu poder cuando te la quitas, aunque no recomiendo que pases mucho tiempo sin ellos, ya que los anillos quitan el dolor

**Shadic:** ya veo

**Ken: **tienen un truco, tienes que atravesar el anillo con tus dedos, luego ponerlo en tu muñeca, si lo giras a izquierda se cierra, a la derecha se abren

Shadic hiso lo que Ken le dijo, justo como le indico y las chispas de su mano desaparecieron

**Shadic:** gracias emm

**Ken: **Ken

**Shadic:** si gracias

**Ken:** enserio no me recuerdas

**Shadic:** recordar, ¿qué?

**Ken:** a mí, a mi papa

**Shadic:** no sé quiénes son y no sé dónde estoy, ahora si me disculpas (empieza a caminar)

**Ken:** ¿A dónde vas?

**Shadic:** a donde sea menos aquí

**Ken:** pero

**Shadic:** sin peros, yo me voy (Shadic empezó a caminar hasta que escucho algo)

**Ken:** "snif snif"

**Shadic:** ¿qué haces? (mira a Ken que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos) ya vasta, es enserio, bien me quedare pero solo si prometen nada de experimentos

**Ken:** hehe ok

**Utonio:** (entra a la conversación) muy bien ya acabe con Bellota ahora (levanta una jeringa) veamos qué te pasa a ti

**Shadic:** me voy

**Ken:** (le agarra la mano) espera, pá Shadic dijo que se quedara si no hay experimentos

**Utonio:** ho ok no es como si me emocionaba estudiar que le paso a Shadic o algo parecido

**Shadic:** solo te digo algo si me tocas con esa jeringa me voy de aquí

**Utonio:** ok, ok pero dime tan siquiera puedo revisar tus signos vitales

**Shadic:** ok

Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota se unieron al grupo

**Bombón:** emm profesor aunque nos guste quedarnos, necesitamos ir a nuestras casas es noche de escuela

**Burbuja:** si mañana vendremos a hablar, de esto de ser súper heroínas necesitamos un nombre, como los cuatro fantásticos o algo así

**Shadic:** ¿Cuáles cuatro?

**Bombón:** pues si te incluimos en nuestro equipo

**Shadic:** a mí no me cuenten en cuanto vea la oportunidad me iré de aquí y no pienso regresar

**Bombón:** pero qué harías si te fueras

**Shadic:** el planeta es muy grande y no he visto nada

**Bombón:** pero

**Bellota:** déjalo Bombón, el erizo tiene miedo

**Shadic:** quieres repetirlo, faldita

**Bellota:** como me dijiste

**Burbuja:** tranquilos, vamos emm

**Shadic:** Shadic

**Burbuja:** si gracias, Shadic, apenas acabamos de convencer a Bellota de unirse porque tu no

**Shadic:** no sé ustedes díganme ¿Por qué me uniría a ustedes? No las conozco, no les debo nada y creo que es al revés, no recuerdo nada de mi vida antes de esto así que no tengo un anclaje a esta ciudad y a sus habitantes, así que díganme ¿Por qué debería unirme a ustedes?

**Bombón:**….

**Burbuja:**….

**Bellota:**…

**Shadic:** eso creí, doc acabemos con esto (se dirige a la mesa de inspección)

**Utonio:** profesor (lo sigue)

**Bombón:** pero que le pasa ¿Qué no sabe lo asombroso qué seria ser un súper héroe?

**Burbuja:** aunque tiene buenos puntos

**Bellota:** odio coincidir con él pero tiene razón

**Bombón:** pero que quiere decir con, no recordar

**Ken:** porque, no recuerda

**Burbuja:** que quieres decir Ken

**Ken:** recuerdan al amigo que intentábamos ayudar, antes de todo esto, pues este amigo era un erizo y la enfermedad de la que hablamos era que él tenía diez años, los erizos duran cinco, lo llevamos al doctor pero en su chequeo salió que tenía una enfermedad él médico le dio unos meses más, sabíamos que los erizos se mueren a los cinco años, pero no era justo para el pequeñín no después de lo que había sufrido, de echo estoy empezando a agradecer que olvido todo, bueno al menos hubiera deseado que recordara lo bueno, o al menos a mí…..

**Bombón:**…..

**Burbuja:**….

**Bellota:**…

**Ken:** bueno decían algo de ir a sus casas

[Con el profesor Utonio y Shadic]

Shadic estaba en una mesa de metal con máquinas a su alrededor

**Utonio:** entonces ¿cómo te sientes?

**Shadic:** tengo hambre, mucha hambre

**Utonio:** mmmh veamos tu nivel de glucosa…..Vaya están demasiados bajos

**Shadic:** ¿eso es malo?

**Utonio:** muy malo sé que no te gustan las agujas, pero necesito darte glucosa ¿está bien?

**Shadic:** si, aunque, me siento algo cansado

**Utonio:** quieres dormir

**Shadic:** si creo que si

**Utonio:** muy bien buenas noches, voy a tener un regalo para ti cuando despiertes

**Shadic:** muy bien

[Al día siguiente]

Shadic abrió los ojos i vio que estaba en una cama en una habitación vacía solo había una montaña al levantarse vio una nota

**Shadic si estás leyendo esto significa que despertaste  
esta es tu habitación hablaremos de esto cuando regrese  
mientras esperas tengo que informarte algo  
tuve que inyectarte como unos cincuenta bolsas de glucosa  
eso significa que necesitas comer mucho  
así que hay comida en el refrigerador si te quedas con hambre  
tú y Peach pueden pedir una pizza  
ya que no podemos dejar que nadie te vea  
hay un dispositivo en una caja negra  
se parece a un collar con erizo  
lo único que debes hacer es ponértelo  
esto creara una proyección holográfica  
prácticamente te hará ver como un humano**

**-Profesor Utonio**

**Shadic:** bueno donde esta esa caja

Shadic se levantó de la cama y vio un collar plateado y al final una silueta de un erizo con sus ojos negros, al ponérselo no sintió nada, al ver una puerta decidió entrar, parecía una salida, pero era la puerta del baño donde vio un espejo, al verse en el, vio a un humano pero el pelo era de color azul, con mechones rojos, tenía los ojos de color azul su ropa seguía siendo la misma, su musculatura parecía ser más marcada y sus anillos fueron remplazarlos por unos brazaletes vikingos, al ver su nueva apariencia decidió salir de su habitación

**Peach:** intruso, intruso

**Shadic:** cálmate perro soy yo

**Peach:** Shadic ¿Qué te paso?

**Shadic:** el doc me dio este collar, que hace esto, no se para que lo tiene pero me lo dio

**Peach:** pero el de Ken

**Shadic:** ¿es del chico?

**Peach:** si lo usaba para jugar con nosotros

**Shadic:** ¿con nosotros?

**Peach:** enserio no me recuerdas

**Shadic:** ya dije que no ahora donde está la cocina

**Peach:** sígueme

Shadic siguió al perro, hasta una cocina, pero vio una Maquina, que tenía dibujos de mucha comida, Shadic vio como Peach presionó unos botones y la maquina hizo unos sonidos y se levantó un vidrio liberando una sopa de fideos

**Shadic:** ¿Qué es eso?

**Peach:** lo conocen como ramen dicen que esta deliciosos

**Shadic:** ¿ramen? Porque dices que dicen no la haz probado

**Peach:** no, soy un robot

**Shadic:** ok (huele el ramen) huele rico (le da un sorbo) y sabe delicioso

**Peach:** te lo dije no

**Shadic:** (se acaba la sopa) delicioso dime tienes más

**Peach:** emm si

[En una parte de la ciudad]

Vemos un edificio blanco, con grandes ventanas y un gran edificio en el medio, con un reloj en la cima, en una parte decía escuela de saltadilla y en uno de esos salones, vemos a nuestras tres heroínas juntas en una mesa

**Bombón:** ustedes ¿Qué opinan?

**Burbuja:** sobre que

**Bombón:** Shadic

**Burbuja:** bueno parece algo enojado

**Bellota:** yo diría confundido

**Bombón:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Bellota:** bueno piénselo no recuerda nada, está en un lugar que le resulta familiar y al mismo tiempo no y para rematar hay tres personas que dicen que lo conocen pero él a ellos no, como se sentirían en su posición

**Bombón:** creo que tiene sentido

**Burbuja:** si eso creo porque lo dices bellota

**Bellota:** aunque tiene poco que lo conozco puedo decir que tiene espíritu de lucha es como un guerrero

**Bombón:** vaya

**Burbuja:** bueno tu eres la que entrena artes marciales supongo que tiene sentido que lo hallas percatado

**Bellota:** lo se soy genial

**Bombón:** aunque me preocupa

**Burbuja:** ¿Qué quieres decir Bombón?

**Bombón:** es decir ustedes no se preocuparían, Shadic perdió sus memorias perdió sus mejores momentos de la vida también los malos pero no lo merecía ¿o s?

**Bellota:** ¿Quién sabe? Pero después de clases lo iremos a visitar qué les parece

**Bombón y Burbuja:** si

[En una de las calles de la ciudad]

Vemos una casa muy vieja parecía embrujada pero dentro estaba mojo pero sin su capa ahora parecía un moño negro de tamaño normal con pelaje negro y piel verde pero aún tenía su casco estaba mirando su reflejo

**Mojo:** tal vez tengo un aspecto gracioso, pero sigo siendo yo (se soba la cabeza) "ahi" me duele la cabeza por el golpe de esa mocosa del otro día, pero a pasar a otro tema más importante, porque solamente puedo recordar tan poco de mi visa cuando era un mono normal, lo que paso antes de que ese rayo me golpeara está muy borroso, alto creo que ya lo recuerdo, (le viene la imagen de una naranja en la cabeza) naranjas, porque naranjas, necesito naranjas necesito ¡muchas naranjas!

Mojo se va de la casa a las calles de la ciudad donde ve un puesto de frutas incluyendo naranjas sin pensarlo mojo se lanzó rompiendo el cristal de la tienda y comiéndose todas las naranjas

[En el laboratorio]

**Peach:** ¿estás bien?

**Shadic:** sí, estoy lleno

Estamos en la cocina o en lo que queda de ella ya que Shadic se acabó la despensa en menos de dos horas

**Peach:** ahora necesitamos comprar más comida

**Shadic:** bueno aún tengo hambre (empieza a irse caminando)

**Peach:** ¿A dónde vas?

**Shadic:** a dar una vuelta ¿vienes?

**Peach:** si porque no

Shadic iba a salir pero se encontró con Ken y el profesor Utonio

**Utonio:** ha Shadic eres tu

**Ken:** papá ¿él es Shadic?

**Utonio:** claro que si recuerdas tu collar que usabas para halloween

**Ken:** si espera dices que Shadic está usando mi collar holográfico

**Peach:** si así es

**Shadic:** bueno doc Ken iré a dar una vuelta no me esperen

**Utonio:** espera que tal si Ken te acompaña

**Ken:** es ¿es enserio?

**Peach:** si venga vamos los tres

**Shadic:** bueno que esperas vámonos

**Ken:** si

[En la ciudad]

En las calles de la ciudad saltadilla estaban caminando nuestros protagonistas hasta que se toparon con la tienda donde estaba Mojo destrozándolo

**Ken:** Mojo, Shadic tienes que hacer algo

**Shadic:** ya te dije no soy un héroe porque no llamas a tus amigas para que se encarguen de Mojo

**Ken:** emm ok Peach

**Peach:** Chicas súper poderosas las necesitamos

[Escuela de saltadilla]

Los botones con la letra P en los cinturones de nuestras heroínas empezaron a brillar

**Bombón:** hay no

**Burbuja:** hay problemas

**Bellota:** tenemos que irnos

**Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota:** señorita Keane

Una señorita de cabello negro con playera de rayas roja con amarillo y un pantalón beige con unos zapatos negros ella era la señorita Keane

**Keane:** si ¿qué pasa?

**Bombón:** son sentimos muy mal

**Burbuja:** si será mejor irnos a la enfermería podría ser serio

**Bellota:** si ahorita regresamos

**Keane:** emm ok

Las tres se dirigieron al techo y se transformaron en su forma Z las tres se fueron volando hacia donde estaban Ken y los demás

[En la calle del puesto de frutas]

Shadic Ken y Peach estaban en la otra calle esperando a las chicas mientras veían a Mojo

**Ken:** ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

**Peach:** no lo se

**Shadic**: dime Ken ¿de qué se trata ser un héroe?

**Ken:** bueno según los comics que leí es que los súper héroes protegen a los débiles, son capases y confiados en uno mismo, tienen una guía moral muy fuerte, asumen la responsabilidad, no buscan nada a cambio, y muchas veces no se sabe quiénes son ¿Por qué preguntas?

**Peach:** ¿estas reconsiderando ser un súper héroe?

**Shadic:** tal vez todo depende de lo que vea

[En el puesto de las frutas]

Mojo estaba en una parte del puesto con la ventana rota y aun comiendo las naranjas

**Vendedor:** puedes comerte mis naranjas pero por favor, por favor no rompas mis vidrios, son nuevos y no tienes idea de lo que cuestan

Las chicas llegan al lugar aterrizando pero Bellota rompe un vidrio

**Bellota:** ups creo que rompí algo

**Burbuja, Bombón y Bellota:** somos las chicas súperpoderosas y estamos aquí para salvar el día

**Vendedor:** (llorando) tengo amigos ya lo verán llamare al alcalde él les enseñara y ara que paguen

[En la calle de enfrente]

**Shadic:** ¿es enserio?

**Ken:** bueno al menos llegaron

**Peach:** si hehehe

[En el puesto de frutas]

**Vendedor:** es terrible esas chicas súperpoderosas destruyeron mis vidrios y lo acaban de cambiar diles que tienen que pagar por el (le dirige el teléfono) es para ti

**Bombón:** (toma el teléfono) hola habla Bombón no claro que no señor alcalde pero fue un accidente, bellota está aprendiendo a aterrizar así que, **¡señor alcalde!**

**Bellota:** que es lo que dijo

**Bombón:** dijo que debemos disculparnos

**Burbuja:** en verdad lo sentimos mucho

**Mojo:** (se acuesta) comer tantas naranjas me ha hecho un mojo dormilón

**Bombón:** es tu culpa que estemos en problemas con el alcalde estas escuchándome Mojo arriba (lo golpea con su yoyo)

**Mojo:** hay ya recordé todo, yo era un niño monito en el zoológico y la gente todos los días podían venir a verme pero había un hombre que era realmente malo me ofrecía naranjas y me engañaba y se las comía enfrente de mi

**Burbuja:** hay pobre monito

**Mojo:** si pobre de mi

**Bellota:** algunos pueden ser bastantes cretinos

**Mojo:** no solo fueron las naranjas, sino las bananas también, tenía toronjas también y luego vino el rayo

**Bellota:** ¿quién era ese tipo le daremos una lección?

**Vendedor:** aquí ese tipo era yo, quien iba a creer que ese mono crecería para ser Mojo Jojo, y n puedo creer que caía en la misma trampa haha

**Bellota:** ya basta no tiene que gritarlo

**Bombón:** si usted es un abusivo y gracias a usted es que Mojo Jojo odia a los humanos

**Burbuja:** mejor discúlpese

**Vendedor:** ok me disculpare, señor Jojo (vio donde estaba Mojo pero el ya no estaba) señor Jojo

**Bombón:** se habrá ido a su casa

[En la otra parte de la calle]

**Ken:** donde esta Mojo

**Shadic:** está arriba de un robot gigante

**Ken:** enserio donde

**Shadic:** (levanta el dedo) allí

En medio de la calle se encontraba Mojo arriba de un robot que tenía similitud con su forma era morado y tenía la cara de Mojo en su pecho estaba destrozando unos edificios

**Mojo:** ya me arte, me vengare y se cómo hacerlo creare un zoológico de puros humanos y los animales reinaremos esta tierra y tu maldito vendedor de pacotilla serás el primero

El robot lanza un golpe a las chicas y al vendedor pero el brazo del robot fue roto antes de hacer contacto todos se sorprendieron pero al ver arriba en el techo de un edificio cercano estaba Shadic en su forma erizo

**Shadic:** ¿enserio? Vas a destruir a toda la ciudad por unas malditas frutas debes estar bromeando

**Vendedor:** si enséñale a ese mono

**Shadic:** usted cállese que no es mejor ser vivo

**Mojo:** entonces de qué lado estas

**Shadic:** de ninguno de ustedes, que no conoces la palabra distracción

**Mojo:** que

Aprovechando que Mojo estaba distraído las chicas aprovecharon esto y atacaron al robot la pelea fue rápida y las chicas acabaron el robot de Mojo mandándolo a volar

**Shadic:** eso se encargara

**Vendedor:** ¿pero qué hay de mis ventanas?

**Shadic:** (rompe los vidrios que restan) cuales ventanas

**Burbuja:** eso no fue muy agradable

**Shadic:** no me importa

**Bombón:** y que hay de no querer ser héroe

**Shadic:** eso lo hablaremos en el laboratorio

**Bellota:** creo que alguien cambio de idea

**Shadic:** mejor vámonos faldita

**Bellota:** pero que maldito

**Shadic:** tranquila faldita será mejor irnos (toma una manzana del puesto)

**Vendedor:** mi fruta

[Laboratorio del profesor Utonio]

Estamos en el laboratorio en la sala de estar todos estaban presentes tenían que hablar de algo muy importante

**Alcalde:** entonces que han decidido

**Burbuja:** hemos decidido ser los héroes de ciudad saltadilla

**Bombón:** protegerla y a sus habitantes

**Bellota:** y luchar con los tipos malos

**Shadic:**…..

**Señorita velo:** ¿qué tal tú? Shadic

**Shadic:** me quedare pero será mejor establecer reglas

**Utonio:** me parece bien

**Ken:** yo también lo creo

**Señorita velo:** ok la primera regla seria, que deben proteger a nueva saltadilla de la maldad

**Shadic:** deberíamos ser más específicos, yo diría que protegiéramos a los ciudadanos pero solo los buenos, perdónenme pero no voy a proteger a un ladrón o a algún desgraciado como aquel vendedor

**Alcalde:** estoy de acuerdo la maldad no solo el Mojo Jojo también hay ladrones allí afuera

**Señorita velo:** muy bien regla número dos, no destruir el laboratorio del profesor

**Shadic:** si me hacen un experimento sin mi consentimiento no prometo nada

**Señorita velo:** y tres nada de peleas

**Shadic:**….

**Señorita velo:** creo que esa está bien

**Shadic:** no solo espere a que se diera cuenta aunque no hay que pelear entre nosotros necesitaremos entrenar eso implica pelear entonces diría que no hay que pelear al menos que sea solo para entrenar

**Bellota:** estoy de acuerdo pero porque todas las reglas son para nosotras, que hay sobre ustedes

**Bombón:** es cierto

**Burbuja:** sí que hay de ustedes, y sus reglas

**Shadic:** yo estoy bien

**Burbuja, Bombón y Bellota:** muy bien aquí unas reglas para ustedes

**Bombón:** uno, en el laboratorio podremos comer lo que queramos

**Burbuja:** dos, en el laboratorio solo habrá revistas de última moda

**Bellota:** tres, podremos ver deporte siempre que queramos

**Alcalde:** bueno si no hay más reglas los nombro emm

**Señorita velo:** los cuatro súperpoderosos

**Utonio:** no que tal los cuatro Z

**Ken:** Shadic y las Pes

**Burbuja**: que tal la azul y sus amigos de color

**Bombón:** yo dijo que seamos la dulce justicia

**Bellota:** no mejor la fuerza de la justicia

**Shadic:** ¿es enserio?

**Bellota:** como si a ti se te ocurriera un nombre mejor

**Shadic:** los guerreros Z

**Bellota:** eso es lo más absur…. De hecho me gusta

**Señorita velo:** a mí también me gusta

**Utonio:** les queda perfecto

**Ken:** si por la sustancia Z

**Burbuja:** me parece lindo

**Bombón:** creo que ese nos queda

**Alcalde:** en ese entonces los nombro en los guerreros Z

_**Fin del capítulo espero que les haya gustado**_

**Shadic:** las chicas súperpoderosas

**Bombón:** teníamos que venir con un nombre si tú no te unías


	4. Chapter 4

**Los derechos de autor de los personajes de Las chicas súperpoderosas z son propiedad de Craig McCracken y los personajes de Sonic son de sega**

**¡Ya basta! **= gritando y cartas

_¿Pero qué? _= pensando

(Aparece de la nada) = acción mientras que hablan

"snif snif" = sonidos que son difíciles de describir

Que quieres decir = hablar normal

**Iniciamos este capítulo en la habitación de Ken, donde estaban Shadic y Ken, discutiendo algo**

**Shadic:** ¿literas?

**Ken:** si literas, ya que eres más grande, no cabras en tu antigua cama, entonces decidimos ponerte en mi cuarto, en una litera

**Shadic:** muy bien, dime ¿dónde están las chicas?

**Ken:** en la escuela

**Shadic:** ¿escuela?

**Ken:** si, en un lugar donde aprendes cosas como la cultura, historia, etc. También socializas con gente de tu edad

**Shadic:** ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?

**Ken:** yo recibo educación en casa ¿dime tienes hambre?

**Shadic:** mhhh

[En el laboratorio]

**Bellota, Bombón y Burbuja:** por favor Ken

**Ken:** claro que no, no voy a hacerlo

**Shadic:** ahora de que se trata

**Ken:** ellas quieren que les haga sus tareas

**Shadic:** ¿Por qué no la hicieron?

**Bombón: **por cosas muy serias

**Shadic:** se les olvido verdad

**Bombón:** (sonrojada) cállate

**Burbuja:** ¿entonces qué opinas Ken?

**Ken:** lo hare pero (Shadic toma las libretas)

**Shadic:** (contesta las libretas a gran velocidad) ya está, vámonos Ken no decías que el doc necesitaba su almuerzo

**Ken:** emm si vámonos

[Con el Profesor]

El profesor Utonio estaba con el alcalde en un edificio en construcción era una gran torre y todos usaban cascos Ken Shadic y las chicas estaban llegando con un paquete en sus manos

**Shadic:** que hay de nuevo doc

**Utonio:** que bien vinieron, Ken trajiste lo que te pedí

**Ken:** si papá

El paquete se abrió mostrando unos zapatos con esferas plateadas en la suela y un paquete negro alado

**Utonio:** genial son mi nuevo invento zapatos para gravedad

**Bombón:** ¿zapatos para gravedad?

**Burbuja:** ¿para qué son?

**Utonio:** es para ayudar a los constructores esto les permitirá andar en cualquier superficie en cualquier dirección

**Shadic:** interesante (se pone unos zapatos) vamos Ken probemos estos zapatos

**Utonio:** espera Shadic toma esto (le lanza el paquete negro)

**Shadic:** ¿Qué es eso?

El paquete negro tenía un seguro al abrirlo vio su espada pero tenía una funda era del mismo color de la espada pero con una jema en medio

**Utonio:** hice esa funda especial para ti es una funda magnética para que no tengas problema con tu velocidad la puse en una funda magnética y así no saldrá mientras corras

**Shadic:** muy bien entonces tomare un par de esos zapatos

**Burbuja:** ¿Por qué no vuelas?

**Shadic:** porque voy a llevar a Ken _y porque no puedo volar_

Entonces el profesor, el alcalde, la señorita velo y Shadic, que tenia en sus hombros a Ken empezaron a subir la torre pero no pudieron porque se cansaron, menos Shadic entonces los demás fueron a un elevador lleno a la sima, Shadic y Ken ya estaban en la cima esperando a los demás las puertas del ascensor, se abrieron revelando a todos al llegar Shadic dejo a Ken en el suelo, el grupo camino por la construcción muchos de los trabajadores se les quedo mirando, más a Shadic y la señorita velo, ahora estaban cerca del precipicio mirando a la ciudad

**Alcalde:** y ¿Qué les parece?

**Bombón:** maravilloso

**Burbuja:** hermoso

**Bellota:** genial

**Kent:** increíble

**Shadic:** basura

Todos se sorprendieron por la respuesta del erizo pero al verlo mejor vieron que estaba mirando a cierto mono negro

**Bombón:** ¿Qué hace mojo aquí?

**Burbuja:** sea lo que sea no puede ser bueno

**Bellota:** debemos detenerlo

**Shadic:** Ken quédate aquí

Los guerreros Z se lanzaron al ataque de Mojo pero, los esquivo rápidamente las chicas volaron mientras que Shadic agarro un cable y se aferró al edificio pero callo unos pisos abajo las chicas estaban peleando con, mientras tanto el doctor, Ken, él alcalde y la señorita bello se subieron al elevador, pero en la pelea con Mojo u un ataque golpeo el cable del elevador tumbándolo, Shadic vio esto y corrió abajo del ascensor para detenerlo, mientras que las chicas estaban peleando con mojo, mojo se metió en una bola de demolición, destruyendo todo a su paso Shadic subió el elevador y lo atorro con un pedazo de fierro y uniéndose en la pelea las chicas no podían acercarse por la bola entonces Shadic corrió hacia el asiento del conductor, se hiso bola y destruyo la cabina, mojo salió volando pero se detuvo en el aire las chicas se concentraron en Mojo pero Bombón no noto que la bola iba hacia ella entonces Shadic se hizo bola y golpeo la bola de demolición y la destrozo, las chicas se concentraron en mojo bellota le dio con su martillo burbuja le dio con unas burbujas, que explotaron mandándolo a volar hacia Bombón pero ella le dio un golpe con su yoyo mandándolo lejos

**Bombón Burbuja y Bellota:** lo hicimos

**Shadic:** ¿alguien grabo eso? porque no lo voy a repetir (agarrándose la cabeza) y creo que me voy a sentar, si eso hare

**Alcalde:** muy bien echo guerreros Z

**Señorita velo:** aunque Mojo se escapó, bueno lo atraparan a la próxima

**Ken:** (mirando a Shadic) ¿estas bien?

**Shadic:** dame uno cinco minutos

**Alcalde:** bueno yo digo que lo hiciste de maravilla

**Shadic:** si pero Mojo se escapo

**Bombón:** pero salvamos a los constructores

**Burbujas:** eso es algo bueno

**Bellota:** bueno fue divertido

**Shadic:** si, tal vez tengan razón

**Bombón:** ¿nos acabas de dar la razón?

**Shadic:** no se acostumbren

**Alcalde:** bueno deben pensar en lo que hicieron hoy, salvaron muchas vidas con familias, piensen en ello, ellos necesitan unos guardianes, creo, no sé qué son ustedes

Esto dejo pensativos a todos pero más a Shadic ya todos estaban en sus hogares pero Shadic no podía dormir estaba pensando en lo que dijo el alcalde estaba en su nueva litera en la parte de abajo pensando hasta que una cara salió de la parte de arriba

**Ken:** ¿no puedes dormir?

**Shadic:** no, la verdad es que no

**Ken:** en qué piensas

**Shadic:** ¿Qué es un héroe? Y ¿Qué pasaría si no quiero ser un héroe?

**Ken:** pero aceptaste ser un héroe

**Shadic:** no, acepte a ayudar a atrapar a Mojo y a cualquiera que fue alcanzado por esos rayos negros no accedí a ser un héroe hermanito

**Ken:** ¿hermanito?

**Shadic:** _de donde salió eso _bueno ¿me entiendes?

**Ken:** bueno, tengo una idea

Ken se bajó de la litera y saco algo de su escritorio tenía un dibujo de una persona con capa y una S en el pecho

**Shadic:** ¿Qué es eso?

**Ken:** es un comic

**Shadic:** ¿Qué es un comic?

**Ken:** son historias de superhéroes, como tu

**Shadic:** entonces esto se supone que me ayude a saber si soy un héroe

**Ken:** no un héroe un superhéroe

**Shadic:** entonces, ¿tengo que hacer todo lo que dice este comic?

**Ken:** bueno casi todo, no creo que te veas bien en mayas

**Shadic:** entonces ¿Cómo empezamos?

**Ken:** superman volumen uno

[En la escuela de saltadilla]

**Bombón, burbuja y bellota:** **¡que!**

**Profesor:** si aunque entregaron la tarea esta toda mal así que de castigo les dejare tarea para el fin de semana

**Bombón, burbuja y bellota:** **¡no!**

Aparece Shadic en un círculo negro

**Shadic:** quien dijo que yo se algo de matemáticas

_**Eso es todos amigos, cuídense del coronavirus permanezcan en casa, y cuídense adiós**_


End file.
